The unspoken love
by yksuna
Summary: Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles go through their fathers death. They are just average high school girls with a terrible past. When they meet three new students, what will they go through? Love. Hate. They make a band called the PowerPuff Girls in order to put themselves back together. Original parings.
1. Chapter 1

She woke with a gasp, her heart pounding in her chest from the nightmare still fresh in her mind. After a second she registered the alarm clock beeping quietly from her phone. She reached over and turned it off, shaking off the scare the nightmare gave her. Her eyes blinked tiredly as she sat up, swinging her legs off the bed and walking slowly to the bathroom to get dressed.

This girl's name is Blossom Utonium. She is 17 and lives with her two sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup. She is the eldest of the three by a few minutes, standing at 5ft 7 inches and having the longest hair. She has odd pink irises, and her hair color is ginger and goes down to her waist. She usually ties it up with a small bow clip. She used to wear a big bow, but she grew out of that. She enjoys singing and dancing with her sisters. She is considered the leader of the group.

Buttercup is a tomboy with ebony hair and a short boy haircut. She stands at 5ft 5 inches and is the middle child(despite being the shortest). Her eyes are a bright lime green, that se glow in the dark(not literally, but you know what I mean). They always hold a deep otion, yet she never shows it on her face. She has a sarcastic and rude attitude, but it is not as bad as it was when she was younger. She hates dresses and skirts, is kind of o, and is a great cook. She would never admit it, but she can sing very well. She likes to play sports and exercise daily. Despite exercising, she wasn't the healthiest person as she sometimes found some way to get drunk, no one knows where she even gets the alcohol. She somehow never gets caught, besides from Blossom.

Bubbles is the cute and frilly innocent one. She loves to dress up in anything cute. Her hair is golden blonde, going a little bit above her mid back. She used to always have it in two pigtails, but even though she is still childish she grew out of it, and usually keeps it down or puts it in a messy bun. She is taller than Buttercup and shorter than Blossom, standing at 5ft 6. Her eyes are a bright baby blue, very innocent and curious like. She is the youngest of the three. She's a good cook, but no one can match up to Buttercup. She can also sing very well, but doesn't admit it. Her passion right now is art.  
They are all triplets, surprisingly. They look and act so different.

"Buttercup! Bubbles! Get up!" Blossom called to her sisters after she finished dressing. She was in a light pink long-sleeved shirt with black cuffs. A dark red bow held up her hair in a high ponytail.  
A faint groan was heard from Buttercup's room, making Blossom roll her eyes before walking quietly down the stairs, sitting down at the three-chaired table.  
Light steps followed Blossom after about 10 minutes before appearing next to her at the table. "Good morning, Bubbles." Blossom gave her a smile and she(Bubbles) returned it with a bigger one.

"Good morning Blossom!" Bubbles cheerfully replied. Her outfit consisted of a sky blue t-shirt, painted clouds decorating it around the sides and sleeves(she got paint on her clothes, so she just decided to completely redesign it). She had on white pants that rolled up above her ankles, which had blue tulips painted on it, and her shoes were white with painted midnight blue spots on the sides.  
Louder steps followed after Bubbles a few minutes later, making Blossom twitch her eye. "Buttercup, stop walking so loudly!" She said with a scolding tone as a short ebony haired fale made her way down the stairs. She rubbed her eye with the palm of her hand, sending a half-hearted glare at Blossom.

"Well excuse me, I hate getting up at 5 AM." She said lowly, like she was trying to keep from yelling. Blossom really hoped she didn't have a hangover, but anything was possible with Buttercup. She had a dark green sweatshirt on with long black pants, with pockets, and brown boots with black lining the top, and silver buckles. A black choker adorned her neck, with a white star on the right.  
"Well, at least you're dressed-" Blossom started grumbling with a pout, but before she could continue, Bubbles interrupted. "Hey, Buttercup. Are you going to make those waffles!?" She said with an excited grin that lightened the air. Buttercup perked up and nodded. "I guess I can give you guys the luxury of eating my famous waffles." She pretended to do a hair flip, which didn't really work with her boyish haircut, and Blossom and Bubbles giggled.  
Shortly after, with some conversation between the three, the waffles were made and set down in front of th along with a glass of milk. Buttercup sat down on the third chair with her own waffle, only she had a protein shake with her meal. All of th dug in. Buttercup got complimented with her cooking skills, and she took it with pride, like a peacock gaining the attention it wanted.

"Okay girls, we need to gather our stuff together, so we can get to school on time." Blossom said after they finished eating. They nodded, Buttercup reluctantly, and followed her up the stairs. Blossom sighed and went into her bathroom to brush her teeth. She was gathering her stuff until her eyes found a picture faced down on her nightstand. She paused for a second before shaking her head, and finished packing her bag.  
A few moments later, Bubbles and Buttercup went down the stairs- well, Buttercup dragged herself down the stairs- and followed Blossom to the front door. "Lets go girls." Blossom said before opening the door, walking out first. Bubbles laughed at something random on her phone before Blossom snatched it, saying she shouldn't walk and be on her phone unless she wants to trip on something and break her head open. Needless to say, Bubbles didn't get back her phone until they made it to school.

/(End of edit so far)

After I split up with my sisters, I walked into the classroom and sat down grumpily. After ten minutes of class, I was so bored.

This is so BORING!/ I thought, bringing my hands to my face and pulling them down again. I may not be the smartest, but I already knew all this stuff. Mr. Haras is always so unemotional. I started to look into space.

"-rcup, Buttercup!" The teacher yelled in my face. I jumped up and glared at him. "Would you like to solve the problem on the board?" He said angrily. I looked at the probl. Shouldn't be too hard./ I thought with a smirk. I made my way to the front of the class and right when I was about to grab the chalk, some random guy opened the door and walked in.

"And who are you?" Mr. Haras said, looking at the guy. I glared at him, taking in what he looks like. He has ebony hair and forest green eyes that showed so much otion. He was wearing a black sweatshirt and gray sweatpants. "My name is Butch. I am the transfer student?" He said raising an eyebrow. Mr. Haras cleared his throat and called out to the class. "Everyone, this is Butch Jojo. He will be transferring to this school. Butch," He said turning to him. "You will sit right there." He pointed to the empty seat next to mine.

Great. I thought bitterly. "Can I continue now, Mr. Haras?" I said grumpily. I swear I saw Butch staring at be through the corner of my eye, but that could've just been my imagination.  
"I don't know, can you?" He responded sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and just went back to finishing the probl. "Blah blah blah, done." I said while smirking.

"Correct." Mr. Harris muttered, mad that he couldn't correct me. I quickly walked back to my seat, ignoring the ebony haired guy next to be and laid my head on the desk, supported by my arms. I started thinking back to when it/ happened. I could feel my eyes getting teary and scolded myself internally for thinking about it in class, because I always cry. No one, not even my sisters, has seen me cry.

I quickly move my head up, hoping my hair would cover my teary eyes, and pinch myself to stop crying. It worked, like it always does. But I felt like someone was staring at me. I ignored it and looked up at the white board full of questions I already knew the answers to. I started thinking about it again and quickly looked down, raising my hand.

"Yes, Buttercup?" He said, annoyed I interrupted. "Ca- May I, go to the bathroom?" I said still looking down. I still felt like someone was staring at me, but I shrugged it off because everyone was looking at me since I never ask like that.

"U-Uh. Yes, you may.." Mr. Harris said, noticeably confused. I sat up and quickly went out the door, making my way to the bathroom. I reach the bathroom and make sure no one is in there. When I see no one is, I run in the bathroom and into one of the stalls, tearing up again. I sniffed quietly and coughed loudly. I finally stopped crying, but it was already almost time for my class to be finished. I went to the classroom and waited beside the door, forcing an emotionless face on myself.

I heard the bell ring and waited for someone to come out. When they did, I went to where I was supposed to meet my sisters, and I definitely felt someone staring at me.

"Bubbles POV

After me and my sisters split up, I excitedly made my way to the art class. I was always the first one there. I walked in and greeted my teacher. "Hello, Ms. Keane!" I said happily. "Good morning, Bubbles. I hope you are ready to finish your painting!" She said. "Oh, and we have a new student today!" She added.

"Oh?" I said, confused. 'I wonder if it's a girl or boy, and if he or she is good at art!' I thought happily. I skipped to my desk, and grabbed my unfinished painting from under it. The painting was a deep blue sea with a sunrise. The details were amazing, but I insisted I wasn't done. I heard the door open, and the rest of my classmates coming inside.

"Hello." I heard a not too deep innocent voice say. I looked up and saw someone I didn't recognize. He had dirty blonde hair cut short and was messy. He had deep blue eyes full of so much emotion. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and a pair of jeans. He just screamed cute.

"Everyone, this is Boomer Jojo. He has transferred to this school, so give him a warm welcome! Boomer," She turned to me and pointed to the pty desk next to me. "You will sit there." She said happily.

"Yes, Ma'am." He said while making his way to his new desk. He quickly sat down and put his backpack on the floor next to him.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully. He looked at me confused but then smiled warmly. "Hello."

I quickly picked up my paint brush and began painting. "I'm Bubbles." I said, glancing at him. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Bubbles." He smiled again. I could feel my cheeks warming, but I just continued to paint. After about twenty minutes passed, I heard someone talking. "Wow. That's amazing!" I turned around to see Boomer grinning at me.

"Thank you!" I said, my smile widening. I turned to look at my painting. The details were more lively now, and the sunset balancing with the bright and dark colors was amazing. I noticed an unfinished detail and quickly fixed it. "There! I'm finished, Ms. Keane!" I called out.

She quickly came to my desk and looked at my painting. "Wow!" She breathed. "This is outstanding! Thank you for sharing you art with me." She smiled widely.

Just then the bell ringed and everyone sat up, grabbing their supplies. I sat up from my desk, letting emotions run through me slowly. This always happens. I just let the go through me, standing there. After a few moments, I grabbed my backpack and waved bye to Ms. Keane. I started my way to meet with my sisters, but I swore I felt someone watching me.

Blossoms POV

I quickly walked to my class, yawning since I had those nightmares and didn't get much sleep last night. When I reached the classroom door, I opened it and was surprised to see someone sitting next to my desk. I didn't recognize him, so he must be new. I studied him carefully. He had dark ginger hair with deep red eyes that were emotionless. His hair reached his mid back, and was in a low ponytail. He was wearing a deep red shirt with jeans. When he heard the door open, he looked up and stared in my eyes. I quietly moved and asked Mrs. Tuli if he transferred here or something. Supposedly he has, with two other brothers.

Standing straight, I made my way to my desk, and sat down. I placed my backpack on the other side of my desk and neatly grabbed all my books and put th on my desk. I opened the small drawer in my desk with a key and grabbed my pencil carefully then pushed it closed. I glanced at the new student from the corner of my eye and waited a minute for the rest of the class to arrive, Sure enough, one minute passed and the rest of the class came in the classroom, going to their assigned seats.

"Hey." I heard suddenly. Since it startled it, I jumped slightly and turned to look at the new student. "Yes..?" I questioned.

"Nothing, Pinky." He said, looking at the front of the class. "Pinky? My name isn't Pinky." I said annoyed. "You never told me your name in the first place." He pointed out snarkily. I just scoffed. "Blossom." I said, then turned to the front of the class, listening to Mrs. Tuli teach everyone the things I already knew.

I looked out of the corner of my eye again and he had is eyebrow raised, looking at me. After a while I turned to him sharply. "What?" I said annoyed.

He just stared at me. I grudgingly looked back to the front. About twenty minutes passed and a dazed off, which I rarely do.

"Blossom." The teacher called me. "No change." I said, not thinking.

"Correct. At least look like you're paying attention." She scolded. Just then the bell rang, and I sat up grabbing my backpack. I might look emotionless, but on the inside, I'm broken. I quickly make it to the door and go to where me and the girls are supposed to meet.

Our lockers were right next to each others, so we always met there. I saw Bubbles making her way to her locker. "Hey Bubbles. How was art class?"

"Oh, hey Bloss. It was amazing as always!" She grinned. "I finally finished my sunset painting. I think I did a pretty good job. Oh, and a new student transferred to our school! He's so cute. His name is Boomer!" She giggled. "That must be that guy's brother." She muttered. "What was that?" Bubbles said confused. "Nothing." I swiftly put in my locker combination code and opened it, revealing my supplies neatly organized in the locker. I quickly place my English textbook in the locker after grabbing my Math textbook.

"Hey Bloss. Hey Bubs." I heard. I turned around and saw Buttercup. She looked sad. Did it..

"Buttercup? Are you alright?" Bubbles said worriedly."Yea.. I'm fine. Don't worry 'bout me!" She said, turning back to her old self. "How was your class, BC?" I asked, curious.

"It was boring as usual. Except for my.. attack." She said looking down. Me and Bubbles nodded sadly, knowing what happened. I thought I saw some ebony haired boy staring at her, but I shrugged it off. "Also, there was a new kid that transferred here." She said looking up. "What a coincidence! Someone else also transferred here too!" Bubbles said confused. "They're brothers." I said to th both. "Most likely triplets."

"There'a third one?" They said simultaneously. "Yep. He is in my English class." I groaned. "I don't exactly know his name though." She said, annoyed. "Well the transfer student in my class is Butch." She said, not caring.  
"The new student in my art class is Boomer! So cute!" She said with stars in her eyes.

All of the sudden, we heard someone talk. "Aw, look. She thinks you're cute, Boom!" Someone said teasingly. We all turned around to meet the three new students. They were all standing at 6ft 1 except the blonde who was standing at 6ft. The blonde also had a red face. Bubbles was red too.  
"W-What? N-No! We were t-talking about... someone named B-Boo..nker.." Bubbles tried to cover it up, but no one was believing it.

Buttercup started laughing.

"HAH! I feel bad for Bubbles." She said still laughing. The ebony haired boy, most likely Butch, stared at her. I looked at the annoying red head. "What do you want?" I said, clearly annoyed.

"We were just walking down the hall, when we overheard your conversation that included my bro Boomer here." He said, pointing at boomer. Boomers face went even more red. I couldn't help but snicker a little about what had happened, then Bubbles glared at me embarrassingly. "Sorry." I said still snickering. The red head was looking at me weird, but I just wanted to get out of here. I was already feeling sick to my stomach.

"We're just gonna go." I said, finally suppressing my laughs. I grabbed Bubbles and Buttercups arm, even though Buttercup yanked it out of my hand, and went to the principles office. "Mr. Gary, Buttercup and Bubbles are feeling sick. Could they go home?" I asked sweetly. "Yes they may." Mr. Gary responded. "What about you, Bloss?" Bubbles said, confused.

"Have I ever missed a day of school?" I asked them, knowing the answer. "Hah, nope. Not even when you got the flu, which explains why your teachers got sick that day." Buttercup said laughing a little bit.

"Just go home," I started. "I'll be fine." I said, smiling at them. "Alright.." Bubbles said, walking with Buttercup to the exit. "I'll see you guys at home!" I called to them, then walking back to my class. Luckily I had no more classes with that red head. It was as uneventful as ever.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Blossom POV**_

School is finally over for the day! I walked out of my last class and went to my locker. I quickly entered the code, but when I opened it a bunch of streamers flew out. I jumped back a bit, startled. "Wah!" I said loudly. Everyone around me started laughing, but stopped when I glared at them. "Great." I muttered.

"Hah! What happened here, Pinky?" A familiar voice said. I rolled my eyes. "Nothing of your concern." I bent down, picking up the streamers. Even though there was a huge mess of streamers, I cleaned them up in exactly one minute and forty two seconds. I had a handful of streamers in my left hand, while I cleaned up the mess in my locker with my other hand. The red head raised an eyebrow. "Who did this anyway?" He asked, slightly curious.

"Most likely Mitch." I said, while I finished cleaning my locker. I started walking to the nearest trash can, while the red head was following me. "Who's Mitch?" He asked again, with a tone I'm not familiar with. "Mitch is Buttercups best friend." I said, annoyed he was following me. I reached the trash can and dumped the streamers in it. I swiftly turned around, eager to get home with my sisters. But he was STILL following me! "When did they meet?" He asked again. "Oh, my god. I don't know! In Kindergarten?" I said, even more annoyed.

I walked faster, hoping to lose him, but he just kept following me. He was silent. I turned around sharply. "Whaaaat?" I groaned.

"Nothin'." He said smirking. I think he's enjoying getting me mad. I groaned again and started walking faster to the house with him still behind me. I made my way up the stairs to the house and stopped on the porch. "Stop following me!" I said loudly. I quickly opened the door then slammed it behind me. "So annoying!" I yelled. I must've been loud, because I heard Bubbles and Buttercup run down the stairs. "What happened?" Bubbles said confused.

"Oh nothing. Just a certain annoying red head that wouldn't leave me alone!" I yelled again. Buttercup started laughing loudly. "I can't believe he has the guts to follow you the whole time walking here! I can't believe you didn't beat him up!" She said snickering. "That was one time!" I said with a red face, embarrassed. I groaned again and quickly ran up to my room, closing the door loudly but not slamming it. I opened my curtains and looked at the sky to calm me down.

 _CRACK_

"Agh!" I jumped back. My window just cracked from a large rock. I looked down from the window and saw the red head laughing. "UGHH!" I groaned loudly. I opened the window forcefully. "You're paying for the damages!" I yelled down angrily. I forcefully closed the window back, then jumped on my bed annoyed and mad. I was fuming. I heard Bubbles running up the stairs to check on me.

 _ **Bubbles POV**_

"UGHH! You're paying for the damages!" I heard from Blossoms room upstairs. _What does she mean?_ I thought while running to her room to check on her. I quickly opened the door, then ran to her. "What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"That frickin' red head cracked my window!" She said, then dramatically gestured her hands to the window. I looked and saw a large crack in it, then gasped. "They're going to pay for it, right?" I asked. I had a right to be concerned, because we didn't have that much money. Every day on the weekends we would go to our jobs, so we don't really get a break then. She looked up at me. "They better. Look at that! I can't just cover it with duck tape! ..Do we even have duck tape?" She asked. I shook my head no.

"Well they better pay for it, or we can go to the police for property damage." She said loudly. "What? But wouldn't that make them pay more than they have to?" I looked at her confused. "If they don't pay the amount of cash for the window, I'll make them pay more." She said confidently. "Alright.." I walked downstairs and decided to go for a walk. "I'm going for a walk! I should be back in less than an hour." Without letting them respond, I walked out the door, closing it softly. I started walking, making my way to the local park. I used to always watch the sunsets there, but I just stopped after a while.

I finally made my way to the park, and when I was about to sit on a bench I heard a.. meow? "Huh?" I looked around and saw a dirty white kitten. "Oh my gosh, kitty!" I yelled, then quickly went and grabbed the kitten, delicately of course, and sat on the bench with the fluffball on my lap. "Oh, you're so cute! It doesn't look like you have an owner. No collar. Hmm.." I started thinking about who would be able to take care of this kitten. "..Maybe I could take care of you. Hmm. Blossom wouldn't mind, but Buttercup would." I muttered to myself. I picked up the kitten and quickly sat up. "Who cares, you're coming home with me!" I said happily. I started skipping back home.

"Well, well, well." I turned around sharply to see the three new boys. "Hi!" I said, but quickly remembered what happened and my face turned red. "I'm just g-gonna go now." I quickly started walking back, petting the white kitten. "Who's that?" I heard an all familiar too voice say. I quickly looked at Boomer, my face still slightly red. "U-Uh, I don't know. I just found her in the park while taking a walk." I said, looking at the kitten. "I think that I can take care of her, but Buttercup would probably be against it. Blossom might seem.. bossy, but she can be lenient with me." I said, still looking at the kitten. "Yea, Pinky is bossy alright." I heard the red head say. I started walking back, but quickly said something to them. "You're paying for the damages, red head!" I left with two confused boys.

I made it home, feeling like someone was following me. I shrugged it off a while ago, but it still felt weird. I opened the door, trying to hide the kitten. "I'm home!" I yelled. "You're two minutes late, Bubbles!" I heard someone yell back. I knew it was Blossom. I laughed to myself. _Sometimes lenient._ I thought. I quickly went up to my room and opened the curtains, then went to the bathroom and started the water. "I know you're not going to like this, kitty, but you need a bath." I said kindly.

I turned off the water after putting the stopper in. The water was just right. I carefully placed the kitten in the warm water, hoping she wouldn't scratch me. Luckily, she didn't. I looked around the bathroom, then my eyes widened. "I don't have any pet shampoo! Noooooooooooo." I said the last part quietly. I looked at the kitten in the water. "Hmm.. what to do..." I muttered to myself. _I could just use regular shampoo and get pet shampoo tomorrow._ I thought. "Do even have the money to do that?" I muttered to myself.

I quickly sat up and went into my closet next to my bed. There were lots of pictures of our Dad in there, and one big black box. I opened the box and re-read the note I read a long time ago.

 _Dear girls_

 _If you're reading this, that means I'm no longer here. I decided to save up money a long time ago just for this._

 _Only use this for emergencies. I love you all so very much._

I sniffed while reading it, then looked back into the box. There was three thousand dollars in there. "I could always just take twenty five.." I said, looking at it. "No, no. I can't. I won't be selfish, even if it is for my poor kitten. I'll see if I have enough money saved up myself.." I muttered to myself. I quickly put the letter back in and closed the box. I looked around and found a small blue box on the highest shelf. "I gotta want it." I said out loud. I tried jumping to grab it, but I couldn't reach.

"Hmm." I went to the bathroom and grabbed a stool, then put in on the ground in front of the closet. I stood on the stool and could reach thankfully. I reached for the blue box and almost couldn't reach it, but I was able to grab it before I fell down. "Ah!" I held my knee because it hurt, "Owww.." I looked at the blue box in my hand. "Yes!" I said loudly. My eyes widened because I heard footsteps coming to my room. "Oh no.." I quickly closed the closet and hid the blue box. I just had to hope she wouldn't go in the bathroom or the kitten wouldn't come out.

I saw the door open, then Buttercup walk in. "H-Hey, Buttercup." I said, trying to be casual. "Hey Bubs, wanna play some Black Ops on my Xbox?" She said with a excited look. "Uh.." I didn't want to decline her offer, because she looked so excited. But on the other hand I had to sneak out to get some pet stuff. "No thanks. I'm.. soooo tired." I said, pretending to yawn. "Tired? It's only 7 PM." She said, confused.

"Oh, but I am soo tired. I'm sorry!" I said, pretending to get ready for bed. "Oookayyyyy.." She said, walking out of my room. I quickly closed the door and locked it. "Phew.."

I went in the bathroom, and saw that the kitten went out of the bath. "I can't just leave you here.." I muttered, picking up the kitten that was slightly wet. I dried off the kitten and grabbed the blue box, opening it to see how much money I had. "I have enough! Yes!" I said in a hushed whisper. There was fifty dollars in there. I grabbed all the money and made a fake me to show that I was asleep. I opened my window with the kitten and the money and jumped down. I was used to high jumps, and I am very flexible, so I did it with ease.

I started running to the nearest store. I almost tripped but I flipped instead to not fall.. with the kitten.. "Oops, sorry little kitty." I said, apologizing to the white kitten. After about five minutes, I made it to the pet store. Since this was a pet store, I was allowed in with my kitten. I quickly walked in the store and searched for kitty food first. I found a bag what was six dollars. "I guess this will do." I muttered to myself. I went and grabbed a food and water bowl, then went to the shampoo isle. I grabbed the cheapest shampoo and other necessities for the kitten.

I walked up to the cashier and put everything on the desk. He scanned them all and I was watching the price go up anxiously. It landed on 49$ and 60 cents. There was one more thing that needed to be scanned. I crossed my fingers in hope that I would have enough. He scanned the last item and it went to 50$ and 20 cents. I looked down and grabbed my wallet to see if I had 20 cents. Luckily I had two dimes. I sighed loudly in relief. "Here." I said, handing the man my money. I grabbed the bags with my free hand and walked out. The bags were very heavy. "So, heavy." I said in a strained voice. I put the white kitten on my head and grabbed a few bags from my other hand and then the rest. I kept switching bags from my hands till I got home.

I was about to open the door, but remembered that no one knew I was out. I looked up and my window seemed higher than usual. "UGHH!" I groaned loudly then put the bags on the ground, scaring the kitten. She started mewing. "Oh no, shhh. Shhh, kitty." I said, hoping to soothe her. It worked, and she fell asleep. I had no idea what to do, so I just sat down with a poker face. After about ten minutes I got up, still having no idea what to do. I quietly opened the door to the house after grabbing the bags, then walked as quietly as I could with the heavy bags in my hands. Thankfully no one heard me and I reached my door and walked in.

I quietly closed the door, and cheered internally. "Look, kitty, I can give you a bath now." I whispered to the kitten. I made my way to the bathroom and set up the bath. I quickly put the kitten in there and washed her white dirty fur. After I finished I dried her off and looked at her in awe. "You're such a pretty kitty!" I told her happily. I poured her some kitty food and some water, then turned off the lights. It was already 9 PM. "I'll call you, Miyako." I said to the kitten, while getting ready for bed. I went and changed into my PJ's in the bathroom and grabbed my stuff animal Octi off my bed. The kitten finished eating and I grabbed her and put her on my bed, snuggling with her. I slept peacefully that night.

 _ **Buttercup POV**_

"Girls, get up!" I heard. I groaned and got up to take a shower. After I was done, I dressed in a lime green sweatshirt and some sweatpants. Everyone thinks I'm the most beautiful out of us three, but I don't know why. I quickly brushed my teeth and put on my forest green choker. I made my way down stairs, then started making some pancakes. This time I added lemon and lemon pepper. No one knows that though.

"I hate school." I said. I really hated getting up at 6 AM. "Well, school helps you learn, Buttercup." I heard Blossom say. She was wearing a red sweater and a pair of white pants, with white boots. She had pink blush on and white eye shadow.

Bubbles was wearing a deep blue crop top and a high end baby blue skirt. She had a soft white eye shadow on and pink blush.

I just groaned and finished the pancakes. When I finished, I put them in front of Bubbles and Blossom. "Dig in." I said while smirking. I knew I was the best cook. They dug in and gave me compliments as always. After we finished, we got our backpacks and headed out for school. "Have you figured out the name of the red head, Blossom?" Bubbles said, trying to make conversation.

"Nope." She said, annoyed she hasn't found out yet. "Why don't you just ask him?" I asked sarcastically. But she took it seriously. "What! Why haven't I thought of that? Thanks, Buttercup!" She said while running to school. "..I was being sarcastic." I said to bubbles. She just shrugged. We caught up with Blossom and made it to school. I started humming a song that I made. "What song is that?" I heard Bubbles say. "Oh, I made it. I will let you hear it on the way back." I responded. Ever since I made it, it has been stuck in my head. Mostly because I put all my feelings into it, I guess.

"Yo, Bloss. Wait up!" I said, running to Blossom. She was too excited to know this dudes name that she just went by herself. "Huh? Oh, sorry." She said sheepishly. I snickered and decided to play with her. "Excited to know his name, eh?" Blossom got red. "What? No! I just.. want to figure it out. I love figuring things out." She laughed nervously.

"Well, I got PE this time." I said while smirking. PE was always my favorite subject. I always brought a punching bag so I didn't punch someone else. "PE for the first subject? What's with people!" Blossom said, freaking out as usual. "Calm down, Bloss. Yeesh." I said, annoyed. "Fine. Anyways, I have Math." She said, calming down. "I have art again!" Bubbles said, wanting to be in the conversation. "Art again! Really!?" We looked at her. "Sorry... Let's just go." I started walking to PE as usual. I made it to the room, and walked in. I was always the strongest one here, so I had my own little spot. If anyone went in that spot, they would get a punch from me. And that's not a good thing.

I quickly walked to my spot and set up my punching bag. "Well, lookie here." I heard someone say. I turned around to see Butch, the new student. "Ah, the new kid." I said, snickering. "Here's the rules, dude. This is my spot. Anyone who goes here gets a punch from me. Now, since you're new, I won't do too much damage. But if you come here again, I won't have mercy." I quickly pushed him out of my spot and onto the ground.

"Hey!" He said. I just laughed then finished setting up my punching bag. I quickly started punching it over and over again. Sometimes I would just lose count. "..Are you ever gonna stop?" I heard. I turned my head to Butch, still punching the bag. "Nah. Most likely not. I'll probably keep going till PE's over." I said, stopping the punching and starting to kick it. I was very flexible, so I could just keep kicking it for a while.

The bell rang. _It's been that long already?_ I thought, wanting to punch the bag more. I looked at my hands, they weren't hurt at all. I quickly put up the punching bag and grabbed my gloves with my other. I was holding the bag that was holding the punching bag, and it was very heavy. It was even heavy for me, but I got used to holding it.

I quickly walked to the door, and went out to go to my locker where I meet my sisters. I saw Blossom and Bubbles waiting for me. "Hey, leader girl. Hey bubs." I said, putting the bag in my locker. "Have you asked him for his name yet, Bloss?" I asked, curious.

"Nope. I couldn't seem to find him. I guess he wasn't in my math class. I'll ask him when I see him." She said, putting up her textbooks.

"So we meet again." We all turned around to see the boys. "Great.." Blossom muttered. I decided to play with her again. "Hey, red head dude." So called guy turned to me. "What?" He asked. "Blossy wants to ask you somethin'." I said, snickering. He turned to Blossom with his eye brow raised. She cleared her throat and looked at me with annoyance. "Yea. Sure.." She turned back to the red head dude. "Echm. Well. What's your name?" I was about to burst into laughter. This was so funny to watch.

"My name?" He asked confused. She coughed. "Yes, your _name._ " She said annoyed. He was about to talk, until my phone started blaring. I looked at it and smirked, then pressed the accept button. "Hello Mitch."

"Hey BC. Up for a game of BB right now?" He said, and I could tell he was smirking. "Hah. I am, but Bossy Blossy is here and she would force me not to go. I swear, she hates it when we skip." I said, looking at Blossom and snickering. She had an annoyed look on her face.

"Mkay cool. Meet me there in ten minutes." He said. I hung up the call, then chuckled. "Hey Bloss, see ya!" I said, then started running. Bubbles was the fastest runner, but I was faster than Blossom. "Buttercup, get back here!" I heard her say. I just kept running, then reached the basketball court. "Yo, I'm here." I called out, knowing he was here.

"How'd you escape from Blossom?" I heard, then I heard laughing. I saw Mitch step out. He had brown hair with black eyes. They don't always show emotion. He was wearing a black sweatshirt and a pair of black shorts. He had his left ear pierced.

"Hah. Pretty easy to be honest, she sucks at running." I chuckled, grabbing the basket ball and bouncing it. "Ready to play?" I asked, still bouncing the ball. "Yea."

Let's play some ball.


End file.
